


exchanging tears for air

by deadddly



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Internet, Lung Cancer, Memes, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sick Character, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadddly/pseuds/deadddly
Summary: Park Sungjin is sick, really sick, but thanks to four  eye-smiled guys and a lot of unfunny memes, he thinks that he is less ill that he actually is.





	exchanging tears for air

**Author's Note:**

> um... hey???
> 
> this is my first time writing something here (since i usually write on wattpad) so please be gentle with me!!!! 
> 
> also! english isnt my first language so tell me if something is misspelled, it helps me a lot <3
> 
> hope you enjoy this crack ass fanfic uwu

**+82 346 12 87 45** added you to “ _keeping up with this bullshit wyd?_ ”

 

Sungjin heard how his phone emited a loud sound, that didn't last more than one second, as it fulfilled his whole room.

The black haired boy scratched his head carefully not to touch the recent bruises that appeared on the top of it and standed up from his bed to grab his phone.

Sungjin thought that the message would be from his grandma, telling him to have a good night and to sleep tight, but when he opened the instant messaging app he found an unknown number  
and his heart started to pound so ~~damn~~ fast.

_(He didn't even remember the last time it had happened.)_

 

— _Keeping up with this... bullshit?_ —asked himself trying not to burst a laugh.— _Isn't that the Kardashians' show?_

Before he could take the group's name seriously, a message showed up on his screen.

 

 **+82 643 21 78 54** : _Hello? Who are you?_

 

The black haired thought that they were talking to him, so he started typing as fast as he could, ability given by those unending games that he used to play with his childhood friends.

 

_(His friends...)_

 

 **PARK SUNGJIN** : My name's Sungjin but I don't truly know what I am doing here.

 

 **+82 458 71 23 46** : _sorry to interrupt the lovely conversation that you two are having but sungjin... do you really have your own name as your nickname? still living in 2012, huh?_

 

Sungjin breathed heavily for a moment.

 

_Did they really added him to chat group full of bullies just to make fun of him?_

_The school year haven't started yet!_

 

 **+82 458 71 23 46:** _it was a joke man dont b mad_

_my name is jae but they usually call me 2night_

 

 **+82 643 21 78 54:** _im wonpil, nice to meet you sungjin!ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪_

**+82 346 12 87 45:** _gosh wonpil you're giving me a cringe attack and it's only your presentation._

_my name's younghyun, nice to meet you._

There was a moment where the black hairdo didn't know if he should answer, but the truth was that he didn't have a human interaction besides his family in months, so he added the three boys and continued the conversation.

 

 **PARK SUNGJIN:** Nice to meet you all.

Someone can explain to me why am I here?

 

 **JAE** : _only if you change your nickname :p_

**YOUNGHYUN** : _you're such a pain in the ass, jae._

_two weeks ago you still were (CHIC)KEN LITTLE._

 

 **JAE** : _you didnt have to bring that back bribri.._

 

 **WONPIL** : _where is dowoon?_

 

— _Dowoon?_  —asked Sungjin himself again.— _There's more of them?_

 

 **+82 128 34 64 75** : _did someone say my name_

 

 **WONPIL** : _dowoonie!_

_we have a new member ＼(￣▽￣)/_

 

 **+82 128 34 64 75** : _oH_

_hi new member my name is yoon dowoon_

 

 **YOUNGHYUN** : _i think he probably knows who you are._

 

 **PARK SUNGJIN** : It doesn't matter.

Nice to meet you Dowoon.

 

 **WONPIL** : _we are five now! (◕‿◕✿)_

 

Sungjin laughed softly because of the cute japanese emojis that Wonpil was constantly sending.

 

_(They're cute tho.)_

 

 **YOUNGHYUN** : _second warning wonpil._

**WONPIL** : _ouch (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)_

 

The black haired boy decided not to insist on how he ended up being added to this strange chat group and thought that the best thing he could do was to start knowing about this four boys that were nothing but normal.


End file.
